Scent of Past
by wisdomblackorchid
Summary: Dennis had a girlfriend as the Man wolf and she followed him here in this world... read on and find out if it is possible for their love to continue in this world and time...
1. Default Chapter

13

"**Scent of Past"**

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters. this is just my way of making the animae world more creative on the part of its viewers. the characters and plot here that i included to the original ones are mere products of my imagination. enjoy the story... thanks

Chapter 1

School days were normal for Dennis. He became accustomed to waking up early, enjoying a heartily breakfast prepared by his mom and walking a rather long distance from his home to school. He actually never understood why his friends Eugene and Alfred always had a hard time understanding the importance of education nor in Vincent's case why he did not even give school a try. Every time he would open this topic with Vincent, the latter would just turn his back from him indicating his non-interest on the subject.

It has been a while after their encounter with Sensui, their adventure in the other world and his last talk with Yomi. They all went back home, even Eugene after staying there for 3 years, fulfilled his promise to Jenny and continued on with their lives. And school was one indicator that Dennis had truly went back to his normal life, although Vincent would always tell him that it was not a life the King of the Wolves should be living.

"Here, I'm just Dennis. No more, no less", Dennis would say to Vincent.

And now as Dennis start for school on that Monday morning, he tried to picture in his mind the possible things that might transpire that day and his possible plans of actions. That, was one thing he differed from Eugene or Vincent, he anticipates things. During times of troubles, his friends would always count on his calmness. Unlike them, Dennis had this habit of thinking before acting; he avoided being impulsive like Eugene. And in that way, Dennis always had been remarkable for his friends and other people.

Another remarkable thing about Dennis was his intelligence. For the past years in high school, he always topped the honor list and aced his examinations. His mother was actually called several times by the principal, telling her how exceptional his son was. The principal consistently advised his mother to place him in the accelerating program of the school and be immediately promoted to first year college from second year high school. Dennis disapproved this, and so he stayed in second year high school with Eugene and Alfred.

"Dennis, congratulations! You made it again. I knew you would bag the first place again!", Eugene shouted as he greeted Dennis at the lobby.

"One of these days you must tell us your secret in studying so we could somehow end up like you", Alfred added from Eugene's back.

"Sure, why not", Dennis said with a smile.

"Not in this world nor in the others you two would be able to emulate Dennis", Jenny remarked.

"You are so mean!", Eugene said to Jenny.

"Come on you guys, the class is about to start. Dennis, we'll see you after class, ok?", Jenny told Dennis.


	2. Flowers on Earth

Chapter 2 

Dennis sat quietly as he patiently listened to his professor talking about the Meiji Restoration. In spite of the droning of his professor, he tried to concentrate on the facts and dates because he knew those would definitely come out in their examinations. He would scribble things down and then look at his classmates. Some were absently minded; some were already lulling their heads in sleep. He would smile at their ridiculous appearances but could not blame them. He too was tempted to just put his pen down and daydream as he stare at the huge tree outside their classroom, but that would have been awful for his reputation as a exemplary student. Everyone jerked their heads up as their door opened and a fragrant smell filled the room.

I know that smell. I just don't know where and when did I first smell it, Dennis told himself.

"Wow, it smells like a thousand flowers. It is so fragrant!", one boy exclaimed.

Dennis stared at the door and waited for the person who opened it to come in. They all gasped as a tall, raven haired girl emerged and walked towards the teacher's desk. Dennis' eyes bulged as he followed the girl with his eyes.

"Oh!", the teacher said. "Class, I want you to welcome your new classmate, Reika Hanzo."

Reika bowed down low and gave everyone a smile. Dennis heard his male classmates gasped a little and noticed how enchanted they were to Reika. Dennis could not blame them because even from afar, she was extremely beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Reika Hanzo. Nice to meet you", Reika said.

"Now, where should I put you?", the teacher said as he looked for a vacant seat. He looked around and saw one at fifth row, two seats away from Dennis. The teacher motioned for Reika to sit down to which she gladly obeyed. Dennis followed her with his gaze as she walked, placed her bag down and sat smiling beside another girl. Dennis was caught off guard as Reika turned her head towards him and nodded a little with a smile. Dennis nodded and smiled back.


	3. Prelude to a Reunion

Chapter 3 

It has been two months since Reika came and it was also time for their quarterly examinations. Eugene, Alfred and Jenny stayed up in his house so that he could tutor them somehow. If Eugene got his back during fights, he got Eugene's back during exams.

"Why don't we just do the easiest way Dennis?", Eugene complained.

"What easy way? You better not be talking about cheating codes!", Jenny warned.

"Yes, cheating codes is the easiest way to pass exams but it is also the easiest way to expulsion", Dennis explained.

"Whatever! I just don't get this stuff! Why the hell should I be studying about the Prussian War or about samurais before!", Eugene complained more.

"Hey, Dennis. So, how is the new student, Reika Hanzo?", Alfred asked.

"Why, what about her?", Dennis asked.

"Well, I have been hearing this rumor that she is pretty brilliant. She actually graduated number one from her junior school. So, I guess you'll be facing difficulty in maintaining your rank in the honor list", Alfred expounded.

"Really? Top honor?", Eugene asked.

"Yup", Alfred confirmed.

Eugene stood up and started for the door when Jenny called him, "And where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to Reika. I'll ask her to tutor me"

"Oh no you don't!", Jenny shouted as she dragged Eugene back to his seat.

"What is wrong with you woman!"

"Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? You would rather have that girl teach you than Dennis, your friend? Besides, you don't even know her, what makes you think she would just open up the door of her house to you and teach you just the way Dennis is doing? Think Eugene! Think!", Jenny shouted in Eugene's ears.

"Alright, I got it. Stop shouting", Eugene protested.

"If I know, you just want to go to her because she is god damn beautiful", Alfred said.

Jenny looked at Alfred then to Eugene who was pretending he did not hear anything.

"So that is why!", Jenny shouted and slapped Eugene. Eugene yelped in pain as he touched his throbbing cheek.

"Don't worry. It is ok for me if Eugene no longer----", Dennis said but was cut short by Jenny.

"Oh, don't be silly Dennis. Eugene is just trying things so he could finally get out of here and start fights again with those boys at the other school", Jenny said.

Dennis smiled and said, "Ok. Let us go back to the lessons then."

After that tutorial session Dennis became bothered. Basically not because he learned that Reika was a possible rival for the number one spot in the honor list but also he kept thinking why he felt he knew her even she came to school for the first time.

"Don't be silly Dennis. How could you possibly know her", Alfred said as Dennis told them how Reika bothered his thoughts.

"That is the same thing I told myself before. But as time pass by, I continuously feel that we are acquainted already and that we are connected somehow", Dennis said.

It was the last day of the test and Dennis, Eugene, Alfred, Jenny, Charlene and Vincent were all seated at Jeremiah's garden. Jeremiah summoned them due to Jericho's bidding.

After that tutorial session Dennis became bothered. Basically not because he learned that Reika was a possible rival for the number one spot in the honor list but also he kept thinking why he felt he knew her even she came to school for the first time.

"Don't be silly Dennis. How could you possibly know her", Alfred said as Dennis told them how Reika bothered his thoughts.

"That is the same thing I told myself before. But as time pass by, I continuously feel that we are already acquainted and that we are connected somehow", Dennis said.

"You said something about her smell. Can you clear that up?", Vincent asked.

"Well, we all noticed that whenever she is around, the air would just be filled with sweet smell of flowers… jasmine and lilac particularly. At first we did not make a big deal out of it, but after sometime we all agreed it was her doing whenever the room would smell flowers", Dennis explained.

"Hmm", Vincent said.

The others all looked at him with questioning eyes. Eugene asked, "What do you mean by your 'hmmm'?"

"Yeah. It is as if you know something. Do you Vincent, do you know something?", Alfred asked.

"Nothing", Vincent said and was about to open the door and get back inside when the image of Jericho and Michaela emerged from the house.

"You are all here. That is good", Jericho said.

Alfred at the sight of Michaela stood up and shouted, "Michaela!"

Annoyance crept to Vincent's guts but suppressed from knocking Alfred to the ground to avoid any questions and confrontation from his sister.

"So, can somebody finally tell us why the hell we're all here all of a sudden?", Eugene said impatiently.

"You have a case to solve", Jericho said coolly.


	4. Mr Valdez's Heir

Chapter 4 

"What!", Alfred and Eugene chorused.

"I can't help but admire Mr. Valdez you know. He still left some of his minions mobilized long after he is gone", Dennis said aloud.

"So, right now they dominate the black market. They are still into smuggling monsters from the other world to ours and sold to rich people as bodyguards", Eugene said.

"Same thing that made Mr. Valdez a rich man", Charlene remarked.

"But you must understand that these people no longer had any connection with Valdez. They operate on their own", Master Jeremiah said.

"What do you mean?", Dennis asked for clarifications.

"Actually, they did not like way Mr. Valdez managed the business before. They actually rejoiced when he died and they all had the business ran as they pleased."

"Traitors", Vincent remarked.

"Master Jericho, are you alright?", Jenny asked.

The rest looked up and saw Jericho pacing back and forth, apparently losing all the patience he had.

"Are you still waiting for someone?", Jenny asked.

"Well, actually yes----", Jericho replied but they were all shook up with a sudden explosion from the forest at the rear of Jeremiah's house. They all got to their feet and rushed outside to know what was happening. When they reached the backyard, there was smoke everywhere that they could not see what was beyond. But a fragrant smell greeted their noses.

"The air is so sweet", Jenny said.

But Jenny gasped a little and grabbed Eugene's arm when she saw a four-legged creature stumble in front of them, dead.

"What is that?", she asked.

"It is a monster. How did it get here?", Jericho asked.

No one knew the answer to Jericho's question neither know what to do that time. Dennis squinted his eyes and tried to look beyond the thick smoke. He could see movements, more of a fight between a man and another four-legged creature. They all waited for the fight to end before taking action. Dennis became aware of the scent surrounding them and realized he had smelled that odor before.

"That smell", he said. "I know that smell."

"Me too. It is a familiar scent", Vincent said softly beside him.

They all watched as the man beheaded the creature with a sword, ending its life. Dennis looked at the man and held his breath as the shadow strode towards them and emerged from the smoke. They were all surprised as a raven-haired girl appeared before them.

"Reika! I thought you wouldn't make it", Jericho said and approached Reika.

Dennis' jaw dropped a little in astonishment. So that is why the smell of the air is familiar, he thought. But why is it familiar to Vincent too? He had not met Reika yet, so how come-----

Dennis snapped back to his self when he sensed someone standing in front of him. He blinked his eyes several times before realizing that Reika was there, staring at him.

"Are you all right, Dennis, Reika asked.

"So, you are Reika, Reika Hanzo?", Jenny asked.

"Yes and no", Reika replied with a smile.

"What?", Eugene and Alfred chorused.

"Yes, I'm Reika but no, my last name is not really Hanzo. It's Valdez. I'm Reika Valdez, the only daughter of Mr. Valdez."


	5. Journey of Love

Chapter 5 

Everyone could not believe what they have just heard from Reika. It took several moments before they gained their consciousness back again and started asking questions.

"Reika needs our help", Jericho said as they were all seated at the sala. "She's having trouble with the former minions of her father."

"Yes. I assume you all know that they are back into that smuggling business?", she asked to which everyone nodded.

"Well, they are doing damage and danger not only to me but also to both worlds of monsters and human beings", she continued.

"I thought they were no longer connected with the Valdez's. So how come they pest you?", Eugene asked.

"They restored one of my father's underground laboratories which connects the two worlds together and they are using the fortune my father has left me to sustain the operation of their venture", Reika said.

"So you are angry at the them because they took and spend the fortune that is supposed to be yours? Well, in that case, we no longer need to be involved in that since it is a personal matter", Vincent said coldly.

"Actually, I no longer care for those money. I'm more worried about the threshold of the other world being opened again. Are you not anxious that what Sensui dreamt before might finally come true this time?", Reika asked.

"Why? Why do you care so much for the other world and its inhabitants? You are just human", Vincent asked her.

"Because I'm not", Reika said as she stared hard at Vincent.

"What? You mean you're a --- monster?", Eugene asked.

"Just like Dennis and Vincent and Eugene?", Alfred asked.

"No, not like Eugene. He is just half-blood monster. I'm just like Dennis", Reika said and looked at Dennis. "I'm a monster who traveled wide and far and become a human being. And just like him who was conceived by his mother, I was also conceived by Mr. Valdez's wife."

"Wow", Charlene, Jenny and Michaela gasped together.

"Why did you travel?", Eugene asked.

Reika paused for several seconds in silence before replying. She turned to Dennis and smiled, "Because I followed him here."


	6. Queen of Flora and King of Wolves

Chapter 6 

"I knew it", Vincent whispered to himself.

"Who exactly are you?", Alfred asked her.

Vincent stood up and walked beside Reika and said, "She is no other than the Queen of Deadly Flora on the other world."

"Yes. I ruled over the elements of the earth on the other world and---- "

"And she used to be with me. With the King of the Wolves", Dennis said.

They all dropped their jaws with Dennis' confessions. They looked back and forth from Dennis to Reika with their perplexed yet surprised faces.

"You were a couple? Back there?", Alfred asked and Dennis nodded.

"When Dennis got busted during their last mission with Yomi, he went to this world to escape punishment there and with that, he also left me", Reika said coldly as she stared at Dennis.

"How could you that Dennis? How could you leave her there?", Charlene asked. Charlene wanted to ask Dennis more but decided to let the idea go when Jericho laid his hand on her shoulder and signed it was not a good thing to do.

They all fell silent for a moment, not sure what topic must be discussed first: the smugglers or the love affair. When Eugene felt the silent tension building up inside the room, he stood up and said, "Well, it seems to me that there are a lot of unresolved things here that must be discussed. And our presence is not helping the situation." With that he left the room followed by the rest of the pack until Dennis and Reika were left alone.

"I—I don't know what to say or how to react", Dennis admitted.

"Well, you can start by giving me answers. Why? Why did you leave me there? And when you went back there the last time, why didn't you look for me?"

"I was troubled that time and with the war between the competing leaders were already threatening so I focused on that. Besides, I don't know where to look for you,"

"You could have asked Yomi!" Reika shouted in rage.

"He knew?"

"He actually told me that you did not even bothered to ask about me while you were there. I was hurt didn't you know that? After all those years we spent together, how could you just shun me out of your mind that easily? Was I of no importance to you, ha?", Reika asked as she cried.

"No. It is not that", Dennis said and stood up. "I actually thought of you a lot while I was there. But fear crept in me that I might not be able to explain myself to you so---"

"So you just pretended that I did not exist?"

"I'm sorry--- I'm really sorry"

"You should be", Reika said and silence swarmed inside the room.

Reika cried silently as Dennis' mind raced with many thoughts. It were times like these that his mind would work like a crazy machine, thinking and thinking of ways how to win, but this time instead of ways to win, he was thinking of ways to explain everything to Reika, every little detail. He stood up and faced the window to the garden.

"You were remarkable during the Competition of the other world. I always knew you would win against Karasu. I warned him beforehand on how deadly you can be in tight circumstances, but he did not listen when I told him to just withdraw", Reika said.

"You knew him? Oh, of course", Dennis realized. "He was a former liegeman of your father and Taguro."

"Yes, he was a subject of my father and Taguro. Actually, he was my nanny", Reika said with a smile.

"What!", Dennis asked in disbelief.

"Well, as the only daughter of a rich businessman, I needed protection. Karasu became my personal bodyguard, my nanny and my friend."

"In that case, I'm sorry he had to die in my hands. I did not know", Dennis apologized.

Dennis looked at Reika expecting a face of rage, a face full of resentment, but he was surprised to see Reika smiling at him.

"Oh, don't be silly Dennis. Karasu just did what he was supposed to do that time and you did too. It was just that luck favored you more than him", Reika said.

Dennis smiled surprisingly with Reika's remark. Although he knew Reika was mad at him, he somehow felt she was not a hundred percent mad at him. Does she still feel something for me? Dennis thought to himself. Does she still—

"You must be wondering if I'm really mad at you. Actually, no, I'm not totally mad. You must remember how you can easily make a person listen or follow you. And in my case, you knew how I easily fell for you back there. So stop thinking nonsense, Dennis. We may be in human flesh, but we are practically the same old monsters that walked the other world, with the same convictions, beliefs and feelings."

Reika stood up and walked in front of Dennis. Up close, Dennis remembered how those deep brown and alluring eyes impaled his heart before, like an arrow that pierced love and passion to his heart for the woman in front of him. The familiar feeling he had before for Reika resurfaced and he realized and assured himself that he still felt the same way for her after all those years of separation.

"Dennis, let us start again. Can we do that?", Reika asked.


	7. REika's Past

Chapter 7 

"So, how did Reika end up as an ally of the Spirit World in spite of being the daughter of the once most notorious enemy of your army, Jericho?", Eugene asked.

"When she was eight, she came to learn the true nature of her father's business and agreed with us that it was not really pleasant at all. She discreetly rebelled against Mr. Valdez", Jericho explained.

"But her mother died because of the army of spirit detectives you sent over their house before. So how come she could just forget all about it and actually stand by your objectives and convictions?", Jenny asked.

"She did not make a big deal out of it. She is brighter than you expected, as brilliant as Dennis. Remember, she is a human being, and being as such has taught her how to be compassionate and forgiving", Jeremiah explained.

"I think I know her too. Her scent is familiar to me", Michaela said.

They all turned to her and waited for her explanation.

"Ah, I remember!", Michaela suddenly. "She was the one who used to visit me when Paquito kept me captive. She would always bring me food. I just did not recognize her because her hair was dyed brown back then. But her scent is enough to assure me that it was her."

"She was a member of the Taguro team. When she learned that I called for Eugene to join in and defeat Taguro, she backed out of the team and ran away from home", Jericho informed.

"She backed out because she did not want you as an enemy and because she knew Dennis would be fighting with me", Eugene realized and Jericho nodded.

"Two weeks before the team went off for the island, she had a talked with Mr. Valdez and confessed that she had been in contact with me and the Spirit world for some time and she would do anything to stop the lunacy he had regarding the smuggling of monsters. Apparently, that was the last time she ever talked to Mr. Valdez, that was the last time she had seen her father", Jericho said.

"That is terrible", Jenny remarked.

"So, she knew about Sensui and their plans even before the Spirit world learned all about it?", Vincent asked.

Jericho nodded and said, "Of course. She was actually the one who informed us about it and she also told us about your real identity Eugene. Obviously, she was able to come back and forth to this world from the other through the threshold in her father's secret laboratory. She learned about Raisen's ill condition and the threat of war there among Raisen, Mirumi and Yomi."

"So she had been one of our most important and trusted informant these past years", Charlene realized.

"I'm sorry we had to keep this from all of you", Jericho apologized.

"No harm done to us. But I don't know to Dennis", Alfred said.

"Yeah. If there is one person who needs your explanation, I think it is Dennis. But I think no explanations are needed, he would understand. He always does", Jenny said to which the rest agreed.

"So, why don't we go down to our real business? When do we finish off these monsters smugglers?", Eugene asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we can't wait to get some action!", Alfred exclaimed.


	8. And Love COntinues

1

Chapter 8 

They found the smugglers underneath the rubbles of the mansion of Mr. Valdez. Finding entrance into the laboratory unnoticed was not hard for them because Reika showed them all the possible paths into it. They attacked in the middle of the night, and they finished the job even before the first sunlight touched the earth. Satisfied, Jericho and Charlene went back to the Spirit World while Eugene and the others went back home.

They were sitting underneath an oak tree at Mr. Valdez's garden, waiting for the sun to rise, actually waiting for each other to speak up.

"Reika, about your question the other day", Dennis started in a soft voice. "About starting all over again. I---"

"Oh, don't make a big deal about it Dennis. I understand your life is perfectly fine right now and you can no longer afford anything that might mess it up. So it's ok for me if you don't want to----"

Reika stopped in mid-sentence as she felt Dennis grabbed her waist and heaved her closer to his body. Reika let Dennis hold her inside his arms as she rested her chin on his shoulder and listened to his words.

"I don't know how much you suffered due to my absence and I know your grief is immeasurable. But will you let me at least protect you from any more suffering or grief from now on? Will you let me hold you like these and will you believe me when I promise that I will never leave you again?"

Reika smiled as she listened to every word Dennis uttered. She returned his embrace and said, "Yes."

"It is totally unbelievable. I never thought part of me still feels the same way I did back at the other world. These past years, I knew my heart was whispering your name, but after I saw you at school as Reika Hanzo I realized my heart started shouting your name again. I just did not expect that I will come to this", Dennis said.

"Are you not happy?", Reika asked.

Dennis lifted Reika's face and kissed her as the sun came out of the horizon and kissed the yearning earth below it. A scent of thousand flowers filled and lingered in the air, drowning life on earth in their priceless and endless love that no knows world nor boundaries.

The end.


End file.
